


Mind Over Matter

by tendereverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenges, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Hate to Love, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Safer Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendereverie/pseuds/tendereverie
Summary: You strongly disliked Atsumu Miya. It was just your luck that your friend abandoned you to partner up with him when she had a chance to work with her crush. Bitter and annoyed you just hoped to survive those few hours with him alone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Mind Over Matter

Atsumu Miya was an insufferable, arrogant and selfish man! You couldn’t believe that your friend left you stuck with him. It took one day, one day that you were gone to visit your grandparents and she chose a different project partner over you!

_“I am so sorry [name], but he gave us time to start the project during the class and you weren’t answering your phone.” she apologized over and over again._

You didn’t answer your phone because you were helping your grandparents—elderly people who ended up asking for your help. After all, they had no other options. Your grandparents never asked you for anything unless they absolutely had to. They hated to feel as if they were dragging you down, it didn’t matter that you kept assuring them that it was perfectly fine.

_“I can’t fail in this class and Toshiro-san offered me his help,” she explained._

Of course, he did. He had been trying to get her attention for ages, but what got you was the excuse that she needed to pass the class! You were her best chance and she knew it. Not only the lecturer liked you, but you were also extremely good at that material. At the very best, she could have been honest and admit she wanted to partner up with someone she had been crushing on for ages. **That** you could understand.

Glancing at your phone, you let out a sign as you looked at the apartment’s number. You were in the right place and you hoped that he was there because Atsumu was not answering your texts all morning. Nevertheless, you made plans to meet today at his apartment and you weren’t going to be late.

You would have never chosen to partner up with him if you could help it. He was the kind of man you disliked the most. He had absolutely no respect towards others, he was blunt and rude and said whatever came to his mind. You witnessed first hand how he put down someone who happened to ruin his concentration during a _friendly_ competition he had with someone. Not to mention, the two of you could not be left in a room together without lashing out on each other.

You knew his brother too and got along with him just fine, but Atsumu? He was a different story.

That and he flirted and hit on everything that had two legs and breasts and he did so shamelessly. There were times you wondered if that actually worked, but he was fucking Atsumu Miya, what girl in her right mind would say no to him?

 _I guess I am not in my right mind._ You decided that for the next few hours, you would do your very best to try and get along with him long enough to finish the project in one meeting.

You knocked on the door and waited. When you heard nothing, you tried again, only to be taken by surprise when it flew open, almost dropping the books you were holding.

Wide-eyed, you took in the wild-looking girl in front of you. Her hair was a mess, skin littered with what you could only recognize as hickeys. She was in the process of putting on her bra and panties while looking behind her frantically as if she was going to get jumped on by an animal. Did Atsumu had a really big dog or something?

“Who are you?” you were staring at the woman stunned, she had an angry and horrified look on her face as she glanced behind her. You opened your mouth to answer, but she didn’t give you a chance.

“Doesn’t matter, are you, his friend? No, I don’t care, something is wrong with him, seriously wrong with him!” you still stared like an idiot, trying to follow what she was saying. She pushed clothes to your arms and your brow tugged up in question. Did she just use you as a hanger while she mindlessly rumbled and got dressed?

“... I get it, he is dealing with a loss…” wait, did Atsumu lost someone? Was that the reason he wasn’t answering your texts? Now you felt like a moron for spamming him over and over when you got annoyed.

“...I mean, there are healthier ways to do this…” she was looking right at you, “I know I am feeling bad for doing this, I wanted to help him….” you were still trying to find words to respond to what you were about to face. Wait, was she asking you something now?

“I… what?” your eyes focused on the woman before you.

“I asked if you know him… I mean, a friend of anything…” she repeated her question. _Good question, actually_. You wondered yourself. Did you know him? You definitely weren’t his friend.

“It doesn’t matter,” she suddenly stated, once more catching you off guard, holding your hands in her own and you swallowed. Her eyes locked with yours, her make-up and mascara were smeared all over on her face.

“I am turning him to your care. I am counting on you to help him out, don’t resist, after some point, it all just numbs out.” she gave you a hug and she was escaping.

“W-wait… what do you mean? What do I tell him?” you called after her in horror, who the fuck did he loose? You saw Osamu this morning, he was normal, but he always was the better in keeping his emotions in check.

“I mean, it gets better and it was good, for a while…” she stopped for a moment, “tell him… tell him I had something important to do. NO! Tell him I need a break, a very long one, he broke me! Tell him to never call again, I need to recover, I don’t even know if I have lower parts anymore! He lost a game I get it, but I want to keep my legs!” and she ran off, trying to put on her heels as she made her escape.

You starred after her, the door to Atsumu’s apartment wide open, you glanced inside, swallowing hard as you tried to comprehend what had just happened. Should you be scared? She was scared. Maybe you should run?

“Ayame! What takes you so long? You said you needed a moment,” you froze, too late to run. Atsumu walked into your line of sight and you were sure your eyes would have popped out – if that was possible – from how wide they grew at the sight of him.

Atsumu Miya, naked before you, as the day he was born. Only Atsumu was nowhere as cute as a baby. Nope, no, there was not a thing in him that could remotely remind a baby. Only… your eyes dropped lower toward the… the **thing** between his legs, and you felt as if something was stuck in your throat. 

**_That_ **_is related to babies and it could easily plant a baby inside you_. A voice spoke in your head and you cursed under your breath.

“I bet that with his genetics, it would be twins,” you muttered under your breath.

“What’s that? [name], you there?” he questioned and you finally looked up, startled that he was making his way towards you. Walking naked, that **thing** is just there between his legs, pointing at you, taunting you.

 _Why the fuck such a perfect thing is attached to such an imperfect man?_ You wondered

 _Oh shut up, there is nothing in Atsumu that isn’t perfect_. That voice in your head argued.

You glanced at your escape route towards where the girl earlier run. So, Atsumu lost a game and the way he deals with it is fucking women out of their minds? 

_I bet that thing would ruin me_. That thought was irrational and you wanted to slap yourself. You were not – at any circumstances – going to have sex with Atsumu Miya. Not a fucking chance.

 _But you want to be fucking right now._ That voice again, which sounded so much like yours.

“[name], I know I am impressive, but I think I never had such a reaction from someone before. Where is Ayame?” his voice broke you from your dumbfounded staring and you swallowed thickly. You were feeling thirsty all of a sudden.

“Ran away, you pretty much chased her away.” You were proud of the strong voice that left your mouth. Sure, you were taken by surprise, but judging by the fact that you didn’t feel your cheeks burning, you managed to keep some cool expression.

 _If only there weren’t heat and wetness were growing between your legs_. Your voice taunted you.

 _I seriously need to change the driver in my mind. You are too lustful_. You grew annoyed with yourself. Was that even a thing?

 _Well, now, we both know that if I was in charge, you wouldn’t be so sex-deprived. Besides, I am you_. That voice reminded you and you wanted to slap yourself for that. You **were** sex-deprived.

“I knew she couldn’t handle me,” he said with a smirk, proud of himself, “want to give it a try? Why just stare when you can have me all for yourself?” his eyes locked with yours, leaning against the frame of the door to his apartment, body slightly bent towards you.

 _Oh, he got balls, standing naked when anyone could see him like that_. You thought in surprise.

 _Well, he sure got balls_. That lustful voice added happily.

“No, thank you,” you mustered all of your courage to say just that and sound indifferent. As if you didn’t want to drop on your knees, lick and suck him all over and beg to be taken time after time. No, not by him, not by Atsumu Miya.

 _Or any guy for that matter._ That voice reminded you, you had sex one time and you never trusted anyone again.

“We have work to do and I have absolutely no intention of letting you off the hook,” you finally entered his apartment pushing past him. You were holding the books you carried to your chest as if that would save you from his predatory hungry eyes. Atsumu Miya looked a little too happy to have you in his apartment. You heard him close the door and the small ‘click’ that indicated it was locked.

Closing your eyes just for one moment, you breathed in and out before turning to face the very impressive athlete, pushing the books into his arms forcefully. “I came here to study and we have a project to work on unless you really like having those failures pilling on your account,” you said with a hard stare. Before he could say anything, you have a finger on his mouth, “put on pants or something, I already passed my anatomy and biology tests with perfect scores. I don’t need your help there.” you gave him a small smile, and he smirked behind your finger.

“You know I will have you screaming my name by the end of this study session,” he finally said, pretending to try and bite your finger but you quickly pulled away.

“As if… open up a window, will you? This place stinks!” you finally turned away, kicking off your shoes and walking deeper into his apartment, feeling as if you were entering into some sorts of a demon’s lair.

 _Focus, mind over matter, this is just one man_. You told yourself.

 _You know he isn’t just any man, how can you say that after what you saw?_ Your inner voice spoke and you tried to ignore it _, also, did that sentence ever helped anyone?_

You made a b-line towards the first window you saw, opening it to let in some air as if you could keep your mind clear just by that.

“I better not step or sit on a condom…,” you said in annoyance, looking at the floor as if you were expecting to find it filled with them, walking carefully as if you are in a middle of a minefield.

“No such luck, **_sweetheart_ **, I don’t use condoms,” Atsumu’s voice came from a room that was located to the right of the living room. You froze, your whole body shivering at the image he managed to plant in your head.

 _Mind over matter, mind over matter_. You repeated in your head, ignoring the fact your panties were growing move and more uncomfortable because of the wetness. You cursed that you chose to wear jeans’ shorts, the rough material was not helping.

 _Good luck with that_. The voice spoke in your head and you oh, so hated your subconscious.

“What’s the matter, **_darling_ **? Never been fucked raw?” Atsumu was right behind you, his tall build allowing him to whisper directly in your ear. 

You jumped, startled, this time he was at least wearing boxes, but why or why did that not help you resist him even a little? You glanced up at the ceiling as if some divine force might give you powers to deal with this man. 

“I am not answering that question, **Miya** , did you even remember that we were supposed to meet?” you kept your voice even, glancing around to make sure the couch was clean before sitting down with one leg beneath you.

“Of course I did,” you could practically tell he was laying.

“No, you didn’t don’t lie to me,” you let out a sigh, leaning back on the couch, thinking about how spacious and comfortable it was. He placed a glass of water before you and you eyed it suspiciously. Eyes following as he dropped the books on the table and sat on the couch. He wasn’t too close and yet not far enough to keep you out of his reach. Enough though to maintain a comfortable space between you.

“Oh come on, it’s just water, I didn’t put anything in,” he commented sarcastically and you found yourself amused.

“I am surprised it’s just water,” you replied.

“Strict diet, the coach was yelling at us last month for not sticking to it,” he replied more seriously than you expected. You guessed even Atsumu has that side to him.

“I see…” you muttered, your eyes narrowing as you gave him a once over, you guessed that he had to be healthy if he wanted all of that **muscle** staying the way it is. You could bet you will not find any fat on that body of his. The thought of his hard muscles made you squirmed uncomfortably. You stretched the leg you were sitting on, turning to face the table and the textbooks.

You from the corner of your eye, you could see him about to open his mouth to say something, “Miya, how about we make a deal?” you offered, beating him to the gun.

“What kind of a deal?” it seemed to catch his attention.

“We finish this project today – however long it may take – and I **might** give you a little reward.” you offered.

“Oh? What kind of a reward?” yup, you definitely had his attention.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” you replied, smiling suggestively. 

You watched as that lazy confident grin decorated his face and you hated yourself for thinking that he looked good, grinning like that. You hated the knowing look in his eyes as if he knew something you didn’t – as if he had you all figured out. You hated his guts and confidence.

Most of all, you hated that Atsumu Miya was suck a fucking irresistible bastard and you knew it, but you kept entertaining yourself with the thought that there might be something in there if you look deep enough.

 _If I wanted to look deep enough_. You told yourself stubbornly.

 _But you do want to look deeper_. That voice again, always speaking the things you knew and didn’t want to hear.

“Well, let’s get down to it,” he announced, turning to face the table with the textbooks. He reached beneath it and pushed you back a little with his other hand, and you were surprised to find it had an adjustable option when he lifted the table up, so the two of you don’t have to break your backs while working on it.

 _Maybe I am underestimating him_.

⋅⋆∘☆∘⋆⋅

You **did** underestimate him. You were pleased to find out that although he was the most insufferable man on earth – in your humble opinion – he was much smarter than you gave him credit for. It took the two of you only four hours to both cover the material that you were missing – because he had a game that day – and finish the whole project. By the time you were done, you completely forgot that you gave him something to be looking forward to.

“I have to admit, Miya, I was sure it was not your brain that got you into this university,” you admitted, closing and collecting the books and notes. You stretched as you fell back against the back of the couch. You were aware of his eyes following you, he always had one of those intense stares that were hard to ignore. Atsumu had a presence to him. That much you admitted.

“Why… are you hinting I slept my way through?” he joked, and you felt the couch shift as he moved and leaned closer to you, but you were too busy laughing to actually pay that too much attention.

“No, although now that you mentioned it, I can’t rule it out entirely,” you finally managed after a couple of moments. You turned your head towards him, the smile still present on your face and it was reaching all the way to your eyes. It was already late afternoon and the sun was slowly setting, you couldn’t help but actually appreciate the way the light from the sun rays danced across his body, giving him some kind of a golden glow.

Your gaze focused on his droopy eyes, and for the first time, you noticed the color of his eyes, that warm chocolate color. Oh, how you loved chocolate, it had been a while since you had some good chocolate. The thought made you smile and it must have looked like an invitation because he was suddenly shifting and leaning closer. At that moment, you **wanted** him to come closer. He stopped for a second as if making sure it was ok, you never took him as a guy who even thought of such things. When you didn’t try to run, he closed the distance between you and you closed your eyes.

The pressure of his lips against yours was gentle, he was kissing you slowly, each movement precise as if he calculated them all, each movement deepened the kiss, covered more and more of your lips with his. You were kissing him back. He was such a good kisser, he was making you want more and more of those lips and this man. You turned your body just a little, and suddenly you were falling back on the couch and Atsumu followed you, one arm around your back, another supporting him next to your head. Somehow, he managed to keep your lips connected and you had no idea what took over you, but when you felt him such and lick on your lower lip, you allowed him access to your mouth.

He wasted no time, and you moaned because the hot and wet muscle that invaded your mouth was almost too much. He explored everything, brushing over tongue and teeth, up and down, right and left, meeting your tongue in a playful dance. The kiss was heated and yet so very well controlled as if he tried to not overwhelm you all at once.

The arm around your back pushed you closer to his body. His scent hitting you full force, he smelled like a body wash and a bit sweaty and some traces reminded you he was fucking someone just before you came here. You found that right now, you didn’t care. Somehow he managed to settle between your legs and your arms were around his neck, kissing him with the same controlled passion. God, you wanted this so much. He pushed his hips and you felt his erection pushing against you, earning him a muffled moan. You really, really wanted this.

You moved your arms, hands holding his face as if to make sure he will not stop kissing you, and by god, it didn’t feel like Atsumu had any plans to stop. It was as if he had this infinite supply of air and you were surprised you were not running out yourself. It took all your will power to break that kiss because you could, you so could get lost in that man and let him have you. It was almost painful to do it, and the moment you did, your lips were cold and you wanted him back.

You were both panting, breathless and disheveled, trying to figure out what had just happened. You and Atsumu never got along, for as long as you knew each other, you were never capable of being in each other’s company for longer than a few minutes without starting a fight. You were surprised that you even managed a project. Maybe he was growing up, but you remembered it was **Atsumu Miya** . He was just fucking a different woman this morning and as much as you wanted, maybe even needed this, you were not going to be one of his women. You loved what he had to offer, he was fucking perfect in every standard, but this perfect body was part of the package that is **Atsumu Miya**.

Your breathing slowed down and you turned your head away, so you won’t be looking into those confused delicious chocolate eyes. He groaned, resting his head on your shoulder. At least he knew what rejection looked like.

“You are fucking killing me here, [name], you know that?!” it was neither a question nor a statement, you felt his fingers holding your chin, turning you to look at him. You were surprised by how your name sounded when he spoke it. You liked how it sounded coming from his mouth. You were surprised by his frustrated expression, unable to recall if you ever saw him this way. “What is it?” he asked. His voice was just on the edge of annoyance, maybe even anger.

You closed your eyes for a moment, collecting your thoughts, all the reasons why you should not give yourself to this man. They were clear as day and they were valid as always. One afternoon did not change the fact Atsumu Miya was a player. One afternoon did not change the fact he wasn’t annoying you daily. One afternoon did not change the fact you disliked this man with every fiber of your body. One kiss, no matter how good it was, will not land you in his arms. 

“You got your reward, let me go, Miya.” was all he got. You were unfair, and you gave him no explanation – though he was aware you always disliked him – as you pushed him off you. Standing up, you collected the things you brought over and your project papers.

“You know, it’s true what they are saying about you,” he finally said after he watched you collect everything into your arms. There was a smirk on his face when he leaned back against the couch, regaining his shitty attitude. You didn’t know people were talking about you behind your back, albeit, you weren’t surprised entirely, people talk all the time.

“Well? What is it? Or are you just trying to provoke me until I strangle you?” you questioned in annoyance.

“That you are a cold, uptight, heartless, **bitch** that cares about no one but herself,” he said that as if he had any right to judge you as if he knew they were right. Your eyes narrowed at the man, all emotion leaving your body; you were not surprised at all that he could not handle rejection. But you were not above ignoring what he had just said without saying a word.

“I feel so sorry for you, Miya, that your ego is so fragile that you cannot handle rejection. Also, I take that compliment I gave you back, here I thought you might have something going on in that thick skull of yours,” you said coldly. “But I shouldn’t have expected much of you. You live up to your name every single day. You judge me on one single act and that one act is rejecting you. Do you even know a single thing about me?” it felt as if the air in the room dropped and it became difficult to breathe. Have his words hit you so hard?

They did, the so fucking did. He knew nothing, not a single thing about you and he dared to call you that filthy name. You wondered, though, how many others used that name while speaking about you? You turned your back to him, deciding not to waste any more precious time on him.

“I will edit the paper and submit it tomorrow, so you don’t need to worry that little brain of yours over it.” was all you said before heading towards the front door, unlocking it and slamming it right behind you. You finally left that apartment and everything you saw and happened behind. 

_There will be no tears, I will not cry over petty men being petty_. You told yourself.

 _For a change, I agree with you, but you need to talk to someone before you dissolve into a mess_. That subconscious side of yours reminded you.

⋅⋆∘☆∘⋆⋅

As promised, you edited the project paper the very same day – after you managed to calm down – and submitted it the next day. Which kind of got you and Atsumu permission to be excused for a couple of classes because they were dedicated to the workshop for the very same project. You hated to admit, but you absolutely enjoyed the look, your **friend** – the very same that abandoned you to work with Atsumu – gave you when you left the classroom. Maybe you weren’t such a great person, but she was the one who abandoned you to the mercy of Atsumu Miya.

In a perfect world, you would be happy to be free and spend the rest of your day relaxing under the sun. However, it was not an ideal world and it was coming close to the end of the semester, exams were coming, papers were due and you were trying to avoid being cornered by Atsumu, who was following you right out of the classroom. You had no intention of talking about what happened. To be honest, you never thought Atsumu was the type to try to talk about such things.

His eyes landed on you, your gazes met for a short moment and you remembered that chocolate brown shade they had. You hated that this image of him, surrounded by the light of the setting sun, was stuck in your mind.

You turned around the corner and you were walking as fast as you could without actually running, trying to find a place to hide.

A hand closed around your wrists and you were pushed into an empty classroom, the door closed behind you. Atsumu had you pinned against the wall. Towering over you. It made you want to disappear into thin air. It made you wish the earth would open up and swallow you.

“You are avoiding me,” he stated plainly and you hated that you looked him right in the eye.

“You think so? What gave me away?” you questioned, happy to hear that your voice was as cold as it was yesterday when you spoke your last words to him.

“Maybe the fact that you were practically running when you spotted me as if I am so big bad wolf,” he replied in annoyance. But the look in his eyes told a different story, was he disappointed? By what? By you? By the fact, you decided to avoid him rather than be confronted by him? That you didn’t want to spend another minute in his company?

“Maybe because you looked at me like I am some meal you want to sink your teeth into,” you shot back.

“I usually don’t, unless you want me too,” at this, he was smirking.

_Please do._

“You disgust me!” you weren’t sure if you were telling it to yourself or Atsumu.

“But you also find me hot, that much was clear from yesterday,” he added a little too proudly and you regretted that damn kiss more than anything.

“Look, if you missed the last few days, I would remind you. We don’t get along. We push each other’s buttons,” you frowned at his expression as you spoke, you didn’t want to know what was going through that mind of his. “I absolutely hate everything about you, Miya. how do I make it any clearer to you?”

“Not everything, you liked my body and you liked that kiss,” he replied as if he should be handed some kind of an award.

“Ok, you are a decent kisser, you got one good kiss! Point out a girl that wouldn’t like your looks? You are like those pretty meals, picture-worthy but absolutely garbage when you taste it.” you crossed your arms over your chest, cursing at how close the two of you were. How small you felt in this position. It didn’t help that you were so little compared to his massive being. It didn’t help that today, he smelled fresh and even nice, you liked it, and you wanted to know what he was using when he showered. The thought of him showering brought you back to how perfect his body was, those tight muscles, how they would feel against your body. Damnit! He was getting under your skin.

“I think considering how you reacted to that one kiss, you are underrating it,” he stated with irritation, “but I get it.” you had to double-check to make sure he was serious. Did you actually manage to get into his thick head? You kept looking at each other. You waited and waited. For the first time, you wondered what was going on in his head, but mostly, you wondered when he would let you go.

You waited and waited some more, growing more annoyed by the minute. He was still looking at you as if you were some difficult mathematical problem. And you didn’t like that look in his eyes that seemed as if he was determined to solve it. You were not a problem for Atsumu Miya to solve!

Just as you were about to snap, your eyes found his, you opened your mouth and that was it. This was what he was waiting for. His mouth covered yours, lips pressing against yours and his tongue quickly invading your mouth and pinning down your own. 

You moaned, trying to push him away, but he was like some mountain, unmoveable. Your arms gave up and you rested your hands on his shoulders. He hummed into a kiss in approval, enjoying your momentary submission to him. This was unlike the kiss you shared the previous day. This one felt like fire, a mess of desire as if he was just waiting for a chance to do it right this. He kissed you like a man who was consumed by hunger.

Your hands tightened around his shoulders, Atsumu pushed you harder against the wall and you realized you weren’t standing anymore. He was holding you up against him and his body was pressed to yours. You felt as if you were on fire. He was setting you on fire, you found he always did that. He pushed on your buttons and you exploded each and every time he did it. Atsumu Miya just knew how to rile you up, you were terrified he will find ways to get emotions that were not plain hot anger out of you.

He broke the kiss in favor of trailing a line of wet and heated kisses down your jawline and neck. Dazed, you breathed heavily. Shivering and moaning at his advances. He stopped at your neck, lips against the place he could feel your heartbeat the strongest. He was pulling back and you saw that look on his face. You wanted to wipe that look off so badly that it happened before any of you realized it.

One moment you were gripping his shoulder, the next your hand was making contact against his cheek, the sound echoed in the empty classroom and you felt the sting on your hand. You were glaring so hard at the man before you. Although you hit him hard enough to make him turn his head, he was still holding you as if nothing happened.

“What the fuck?” he was glaring back at you, touching his cheek with one hand. Was he still holding you with one hand? You hated how fucking turned on you felt by thinking about his strength.

“You can’t kiss a girl like that without her permission.” you shot at him, regaining your composure before you let yourself get lost in how he made you feel.

Removing his hand, you saw that there were a few lines on his cheek, made by your nails and a few smeared drops of blood. Part of you was satisfied while another felt bad for hitting so hard. 

“Fuck, you hit hard, I kind of want to see you spike a ball now,” he spoke, looking at his hand with which he smeared the blood on his face, “we need to get rid of these nails though.” Just like that, he changed the subject, like he was changing the pace of a volleyball game.

“We? What we? I don’t remember putting a ‘we’ on us.” you questioned angrily.

“Hear me out, and don’t try to spike my head off,” there it is again that stupid, lazy smile.

“No promises, I kind of liked how it felt, maybe I will make a new game.” you huffed like a child.

“You are impossible, you know that?” he squeezed your hip where he was holding you.

“And you are insufferable.” you hit his shoulder with a fist.

“ **I** know that.” he rolled his eyes.

“Put me down already.” you pushed against his chest.

“Can’t, I kind of like having you at my mercy,” stupid, stupid, irresistible grin. He was enjoying it.

You raised your hand, about to hit him again, but he took you by surprise and caught your hand in his, pushing it against the wall.

“Who is at whose mercy?” he challenged.

You pushed your lips together in annoyance, giving him your best meanest look.

“Stop pouting like that, it makes me want to kiss you again, and you just established I couldn’t,” he growled.

You kept giving him the same look, changing nothing in your expression.

“You are killing me here,” he pressed against you once more, resting his head on your shoulder. Atsumu released your hand in favor of holding you tighter to him. 

Was he?

Was he hugging you?

Atsumu Miya was hugging you?

Atsumu Miya was capable of this kind of gesture?

You hated him, yet you found yourself relaxing into his hold, resting your chin on his shoulder.

“Ok, I am listening,” you breathed out in what meant to be an annoyance, but sounded more like relaxation, you turned your face away from him stubbornly.

“Yesterday, you said I judged you without knowing you. Aren’t you doing the same for me?” he asked.

“I am basing my knowledge on what is right before of me,” you replied, gripping his shoulder.

“I want you,” he muttered against your skin and made you shiver.

“I kind of noticed.” you sighed, “I don’t want you, Miya.”

 _You do want him, you are just too stubborn to give him what you both want_.

“No, you want me. I just don’t get you.” he said in frustration, “you won’t even look at me.” he added once he lifted his head off your shoulder.

“Come on Miya, open your eyes, do you need a recap of our relationship over the past… what? A year now?” you pushed him back a little to meet his eyes, “We don’t get along, we annoy each other, we fight all the time, we can’t stay in one room for long without starting a fight. And I am not looking for someone to fuck with and be thrown aside.” you tried to make it clear this time.

 _I had too many people who tried to do that to many_ a _nd one too many who did that successfully._

“What if I said that I didn’t want just a fuck from you?” now this was news to you, Atsumu Miya trying a relationship?

“I don’t believe you, you were never in a serious relationship in your life, you won’t even know how to do that.” this time, your words were slightly gentler.

“How about a challenge? Give me to the end of the semester.” he offered confidently.

“And who are you planning to date?” 

“You silly, date me until the end of the semester, but you need to actually give me a chance for errors,” he said confidently.

“No sex,” you couldn’t believe you were actually considering it.

“Oh come on, you can’t expect me to do that, I can do exclusive, but I can’t just ignore my needs like you do.” was it you or Atsumu sounded like he was whining, “Come on, give me a bone.”

“You don’t need it, you already have a boner.” the words left your lips before you realized what you said.

Moments later, you were both laughing your asses off.

“See, I can make you laugh,” he managed to say after a while.

“Jerk, it was my joke.” you threw back at him.

And you kept laughing for the next couple of minutes, the tension easing up, bodies relaxing. You hated that you liked being held by him like that.

“I had sex once in my life,” you said suddenly, why were you offering this to him? “I don’t want to experience it again. I was used once, it was enough for me.”

“So you go ahead and avoid it altogether? Newsflash, we all think with our dicks and you are a hot chick, get over it.” you weren’t sure if his words were meant to make you feel better or worse. “Look, it can’t be possible that guy was that bad…” he began, but when he met your eyes, he stopped. You could see his jaw clench as if he reached so kind of conclusion. You turned your head to the side, but he caught your chin and made you look back at him, “Let me change that for you,” his lips met yours in a gentle kiss, it reminded you the kiss you shared yesterday, it felt nice.

“We will see,” you finally decided when he pulled away.

“I will take what I can,” letting you down, he smiled when you almost lost your balance.

_Stupid, lazy annoying sexy smile._

“There is a new cafe that opened up close to the campus, I am hungry and you were the one talking about food earlier.” he offered while opening the door.

You were about to say you were not hungry, but your stomach growled, answering for you.

“That place is expensive,” you resolved to that.

“I am buying.” you glanced up at him, surprised, before looking at the ground.

Suddenly his arm was around your shoulder, and you were brought close to his body, “I may be an asshole, [name], but I usually don’t try to hurt people unless they deserve it. I don’t know what happened. I can’t fix it. I will just try to be better; all I really ask for is a chance. Which I know is a lot when it comes to me.” he whispered into your hair. You found it hard to believe this was the guy you spent a year hating. 

“Fine, but I reserve myself the right to call it off whenever I want.” you breathed out. Atsumu said nothing but lead you towards that cafe. 

“Stop calling me Miya.” he suddenly said.

“Fine, Asshole.”

“Damnit, [name], I have a name.”

“Really? I was not aware of it.”

You smiled when he growled in annoyance.

“Atsumu.” you finally said after a couple of minutes, only loud enough for him to hear.

“Let me fix that cheek before we go,” you added, glancing on the lines your nails left on his skin.

⋅⋆∘☆∘⋆⋅

“What movies do you like?”

“What?” the question was sudden; you were focused on the book you were reading. Atsumu was lying on the grass, head in your lap, while he played with a volleyball. Tossing it above him. You couldn’t help but admire his coordination, he rarely missed and when the ball was off, he always reached it without moving even a little.

“I am trying to figure out what movie to take you out to, how about tonight?” he asked once more, his eyes never leaving the ball.

It’s been two weeks since you two made that… deal? Whatever this was, it was actually nice. It wasn’t as if he changed a lot. He was the same annoying man, but something did feel different. Was it because the two of you were trying? You couldn’t really tell. Maybe it was accepting the differences and the will to look past them?

“Depends on the plot, but if you are trying to surprise me, horror, action, fantasy, an adventure would be a safe bet. Romance and comedy are rarely my things.” you muttered, eyes never leaving your book. You smiled a little, running your free hand through his hair, you felt Atsumu shift just a little towards your touch. You found he liked it.

 _He has his moments, I guess._ You thought because right now, this was kind of adorable.

“Though, I can’t tonight,” you added and refocused your attention on your book.

“Tomorrow then?” he stopped tossing the ball up and instead was spinning it between his fingers.

“No, sorry, can’t tomorrow either,” you could tell he was getting agitated.

“Oy, what’s the deal [name], are you trying to back out of this?” he asked. 

The thing about Atsumu was, there were situations where his patience was extremely short, you realized that when it came to you, he hated to be second to something. Although you knew you came second to volleyball and you were okay with that, you accepted his passion.

“No-” you didn’t have the chance to say anything else before he was right on top of you, pushing your book out of your hands.

“Then what is it? You seem to be too busy to meet and I am trying my best here,” he asked, wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you closer to him.

You noted that whenever something like this happens, he is quick to secure you close to him. This was annoying but also awfully clingy and kind of cute. As if he was scared, you would just take off and disappear.

“Atsumu, what are you doing for a living?” you asked, avoiding his question.

“Volleyball, what kind of question is that? You know that answer.” he was getting even more frustrated.

“Where do I live?” you once more avoided his question and kept going with your line of thought.

“Apartment, pretty close to mine,” he replied, growing impatient and you could tell, “Where are you going with it?” he let out an annoyed sigh, kissing your neck.

 _Can’t get what he wants so he gets physical._ You thought in amusement.

“Where do you think the money for that apartment comes from?” you finally asked, and he stopped kissing your neck.

“You weren’t working last week-” you stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

“I am not trying to avoid you, Atsumu, last week I had a week off. My grandparents needed my help. I didn’t know how long it would take, so I took a few extra days off. Plus, I knew I would need to make up for the missed material.” you explained, removing your finger and giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Ask for my schedule or tell me to ask a night off, I would love to be spontaneous, but I don’t have a flashy job like yours. No one is helping me pay the bills or university tuition.” you smiled, it sometimes felt like you were talking to a child.

“Did you have to take your sweet time explaining this?” he asked in annoyance, and suddenly you were rolling and you found yourself on top of him. He slid his arm up from your back to your shoulders and pulled you to lay on his chest.

“I am trying to teach you to use your head and think of others, you selfish volleyball dork,” you muttered, placing your chin on your arm as you looked at him.

“Pff… overrated,” he said, closing his eyes, and you could feel his body relax, “where do you work?”

“Emm…” did you want to answer that question? Did you have a choice? How would he react?

“I am a waitress,” you finally replied, he will find out eventually.

“Oh? I never saw you in any cafe or restaurant around,” there was a silence and Atsumu sat up, helping you up in the process, “A bar?” and you know he would react that way.

“Yes, a bar, night-shifts since most of my classes are in the mornings,” you explained.

“What bar? I don’t like it.”

“Aww… are you worried? Jealous?” you teased, leaning closer to him. Which was an error on your side because he pulled you close in a blink of an eye, lips sealing your own. You moaned at the force of the kiss. His hand slipped beneath your shirt, settling on your waist and his thumb caressing your skin.

You shivered, and your skin quickly covered in goosebumps, a moment later you were mewling into the kiss, loving his touch. It took Atsumu less than a day to find that you liked your sides stroked, though he still kept getting that first touch too gently. 

“What bar?” he asked after he pulled away, settling you to sit down and lean against his chest. There was one main thing about being in a relationship with Atsumu, you noticed. There was a lot of manhandling. Though, most of the time, you didn’t mind.

You smiled when he gave you back your book, opening it precisely on the page you were on. You would have asked how he knew, but he probably saw it before he tackled you. Which was impressive by itself, considering the angle he was lying at. He was giving things more thought than you gave him credit for.

“You know that cafe you took me too? Down that street and around the corner to the right,” you replied.

“I will drop by after practice.” he rested his chin on your shoulder focusing his gaze on your book, “you read fast. You started it yesterday,” he noted, and it made you chuckle. 

_Maybe he isn’t that bad._

“[name]?” he muttered after a few moments, you hummed to let him know he had your attention.

“I want to fuck you.”

_I take it back, he is the worst man ever!_

Atsumu tightened his hold on you, pulling you closer to his body, and you were practically sitting in his lap now and you felt the erection pressed against your bottom.

“You know, with a bit of adjustment, I can slip right in and no one will know~” he whispered in your ear. You felt the blood rush to your face.

You tried to move out of his grasp, but Atsumu’s hold was too strong, which caused you to only grind against his crouch and he was groaning into your shoulder.

“Serves you right! Why can’t you be-” you froze, “Are you fucking grinding against me!” your voice rose a few octaves higher.

“Keep your voice down unless you want everyone to know,” he growled in your ear.

“Fuck it!” you cursed, turning towards the horny volleyball player who sat behind you.

Before he could respond, you kissed him, forcing his hands away from you as you sat in his lap, facing him. Your hands made quick work on his belt and pants, pulling the zipper down and you broke the kiss, just as you slipped your hand inside his boxers.

“Fuck, [name], you really are out to kill me,” he breathed in your ear, using one arm to hold you closer.

You couldn’t believe that you were doing this, your cheeks were burning as the blood rushed to your face. You took him in your hand, running your thumb over the head, before focusing a stroke on the sensitive stop at the front. Atsumu groaned once more, cursing into your shoulder.

You couldn’t wrap all of your hand around him and it was making you blush.

The skin was soft and sensitive, the muscle so tight and rigid. You freed him from his boxers as much as possible without making the two of you suspicious. You leaned closer to him, holding his gaze on your own. “Show me how,” you whispered. You might not have a lot of experience, but there were plenty of ways to get someone off without having sex.

You were about to give Atsumu Miya a handjob in public.

You were about to remove your hand, but Atsumu just wrapped his hand around yours. For a change, he was simply silent. His eyes locked with yours and you were unable to look away. His breath hitched as he helped you move your hand the way he liked. You would never admit it, but it was hot and exciting to do such a thing. He moved your hand harder and faster, slowing and picking up the pace, indicating where you should give special attention and how—whispering instructions to you. You memorized everything.

“Fuck, [name]...” he groaned about ten minutes later before he released. Even in his state of mind, he made sure the two of you stayed clean, and his sperm dirtied only your hands. 

You were breathing hard, thoroughly aroused yourself, feeling like you were on fire. You could feel his gaze on you as you leaned back a bit. He chuckled, bringing your hand to your lips, and watched the blush deepened. And before you could stop yourself, you began licking his sperm from your hand while he watched.

“You are so fucking perfect.” he grinned, pecking your lips.

You couldn’t believe you just gave a handjob to Atsumu Miya.

⋅⋆∘☆∘⋆⋅

You **knew** telling him where you worked was a mistake and yet you did so anyway. What on earth has led you to that lapse of judgment? As promised, Atsumu did come to your work after practice every day for two weeks. You assumed he might not like the place you worked at. Although you didn’t know the guy all that well, and it’s not as if there was love in your relationship, just two people trying to prove each other wrong?

What was that relationship anyway? What did it actually mean? It wasn’t exactly like you to jump into a relationship. But this wasn’t a real relationship, was it? 

_First things first_. You thought to yourself, trying to move from the position you were in right **now, which** is being trapped in the death grip of a naked Atsumu Miya. If you weren’t pissed off at the man, you might have thought that some of it was adorable, which wasn’t the situation, about 80% of the time you spent fuming over that man. What made you think this would work in any way?

The problem was, as angry as you were with him, you actually didn’t want to wake him up. You just wanted to get out of his hold. You had no idea how did he end up naked in your bed anyway. Since you left him on your couch after Bokuto – who you intended to murder – thought it would be a good idea to leave his drunk friend at your place.

_“You are his girlfriend now, aren’t you?”_

You hated that it took you too long to answer and you hated it made you blush. However, since Bokuto couldn’t take Atsumu with him and you didn’t find the keys to his apartment, your place was the only choice left. You made him a place on your couch – which was far too small and not comfortable like the one he had – and went to sleep in your room. Somehow, he probably woke up in the middle of the night, found his way to your room, stripped naked, got under your covers and wrapped himself around you.

Which was the only way you could describe the situation. Atsumu’s legs were entangled with yours and he had an arm around you. He was holding you against his chest, and leaning a bit over you, and god that guy had a weight to him. It felt as if he could crush you. 

Now, you were willing to overlook it as a drunken act and put it all behind you. But what really bothered you was his cock pressing against your backside and it was very uncomfortable.

“Why me?” you muttered into the pillow after another useless struggle to get out of his grip. You could have sworn it only got tighter. The only bright side to it was the fact it was weekend, which was probably the reason why he allowed himself to go out and get drunk. You hated to admit it, but Atsumu was somewhat a responsible guy.

“Because you are so soft and comfortable,” you heard his raspy sleepy voice. Fuck, the things that voice made you feel, “you are so adorable and pretty, I can get see how good it would feel waking up to you every morning.” he was so close, his breath fanning the side of your face and he planted a small kiss under your ear.

“Seems like a fascinating fantasy, but I don’t share it and you have terrible morning breath. I really need to feel my body and that **thing** of yours that presses against my ass is very uncomfortable,” you said in annoyance. However, his words did affect you and made you feel something deep down inside and you weren’t sure what was it. It was not the first time you felt it.

“You are so mean today,” he pouted, resting his chin on your shoulder, “maybe I should breath at you until you admit your love for me. And if you gave it a chance, you would love that **thing** that is against you as well.” he teased.

“That would not be love, but blackmail and please don’t,” you shot back, “if that helps though, I am mean to everyone in the morning.” you let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. 

If the whole situation wasn’t so unclear in your head, you might have liked being in his arms. He was warm and you usually felt cold, he had strong arms and it gave you a sense of security. At least, when you didn’t remember who these arms were attached to.

“Your hair smells nice,” he suddenly whispered after a few moments of silence.

“Of course it does, I am picky when it comes to smells,” you muttered but found yourself smiling at the compliment.

“I like your smile, you should smile more,” he added, nuzzling into your shoulder from behind.

_What is he up too?_

_Maybe he is just being nice._

_Maybe this is how he is before he puts his annoying persona in the morning._

_I can get used to it._

_Do you want to?_

Back to square one, you were back to wondering what all of this meant. This was no relationship, right? It felt like one most of the time.

 _It’s been just one month, why are you even over-analyzing it?_ That was another good question; why were you giving it so much thought?

That’s the point, though. It had been only a month since the whole thing began.

A month and he was acting like you are a real couple.

A month and he shows up at your workplace and steers trouble for two weeks.

A month and his friend is dumping him at your place as if he belongs there.

A month and he is naked in your bed and acting as if this is the most natural thing for the two of you.

 _He said he intends to be serious about it_.

“What are you thinking?” his voice broke your line of thought.

For a moment, you were about to tell him not to worry about it, but that wouldn’t bring you anywhere and you needed answers. It might be a game for him, or he might be serious, but you were out of your dept, you needed to know how to handle this thing. You needed to understand this. You needed to prepare for this and be ready to end this now if needed. You were willing to indulge Atsumu for the sake of… what were your reasons anyway?

Prove him or yourself that he could not date anyone? That he doesn’t know how to put effort into a relationship?

 _He said he wanted you_ , and he is making an effort.

Right, and you didn’t want him.

“Don’t ignore me,” he once more had your attention. Atsumu Miya was not a man who could be ignored.

“I am not, I am thinking how to answer your question.” you let out a sigh.

“You were thinking about answering my question about what are you thinking? Don’t you think you overthink things this early in the morning?” he asked with a chuckle.

You smiled at that.

Atsumu rose from behind you, allowing you to finally stretch and roll on you back.

“You are heavy, you know that?” you asked, looking at the volleyball player who lay on his side, head leaning on his hand while he looked at you with eyes you liked but the emotion you didn’t recognize.

“All muscle sweetheart, muscles are heavy.” he grinned like a proud idiot.

“I realized that.” you breathed in annoyance, but you couldn’t keep that expression because the man before you was just perfect and you couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering and drinking in the sight of him. That toned chest, those arms and broad shoulders, the way his skin stretched over those muscles, the way that thin blanket laid low on his hips.

You felt his hand stroking your cheek and made you turn your head to look at his face.

“If you are going to drool, at least tell me what fantasy you are having in your head and I can make it come true.” stupid, stupid, lazy cocky smile.

“You are so full of yourself,” you breathed out, turning your gaze to look up at the ceiling.

“I have a good reason to be this way,” he said proudly. You agreed, he deserved the credit for what he owned.

“Hey…” his voice was gentle when he once more turned you to look at him, “I mean it, share your thoughts with me, I might annoy you to no end, but I want to be someone you can talk too.” 

There it was again, that odd feeling in the dept of your stomach, like a small flutter.

You were sure Atsumu was going to do something, like lean in and kiss you or something like that. In the short time you two were in this **relationship** , he always pulled off something of the sort. He didn’t. He just lay there and waited for your response.

“I am just trying to figure this whole situation out.” you finally broke and allowed him an insight into your thoughts.

“Simple, I woke up in the middle of the night and I was lonely.” he grinned and you swore you would kill him at that moment, you were expecting a serious answer from him.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t resist the opportunity. The look on your face, if you weren’t so tiny, I would have been scared.” he let out a laugh.

You were about to jump on him, but you found yourself pinned underneath Atsumu instead. Hands held above you and he was looking down at you. He still had this lazy look, but he was serious. As serious as you have ever seen, Atsumu gets.

“What is there to figure out?” he finally asked after a moment, letting your hands go, though you didn’t move and he didn’t either.

“I don’t get it, I don’t get you, I don’t like not knowing what I am getting myself into. I am not sure why I agreed to this and what **this** is even meant to be. I know we spend time together, you pay when we go out.” you took a breath, “but this isn’t really a relationship and we aren’t really together and you showed up at my workplace. You glared at consumers, you distracted me, you drew attention from others, you embarrassed me, you got drunk and your friends left you at **my** place while claiming you are **my** boyfriend. I am not sure this is how I see it and if I do not see this right, I think we should clear things out.”

“Isn’t this the point of a relationship, to figure things out?” he asked, and you felt him stroke your cheek with his thumb. Your breath caught in your throat and for the first time since you met Atsumu, you wanted to freeze that moment in your mind.

“You say you don’t like me, but I find it hard to believe, I just know how to annoy you. In my defense, half of the time, I don’t really mean it, but this is really difficult to get your attention.” he stopped, allowing you a moment to take in what he was saying.

“Do you remember how we first met? Or more like when was it that I became someone you stopped being indifferent about?” he asked and you only gave him a questioning look, “I know when you became someone to me. It was one of my first games in high school as regular, I was going to serve, everything was quiet but there was this group of buddling mindless girls who didn’t know me well enough to shut-up. You were sitting right below them and snapped at them. I can’t recall what you said, but they didn’t dare to open their mouths for the rest of the game. I just kept glancing your way throughout the game. I kept hoping you might stay a bit after to find you, but you disappeared before the game was over.” he explained.

It took you a moment to recall, it was such an insignificant event in your mind because it was tied up with another memory. So Atsumu knew you for that long? You tried to recall when you became really aware of him and it was only a year ago. That was all you could remember. A year ago, when you started university. 

“Wait… so you…” you weren’t sure how to ask it, did he developed feelings for you based on that event alone?

“No, I don’t think I fell in love, more like I felt gratitude and respect for you because you were the only one to do something about them. I thought you might be cute and I might have asked you out. Maybe if it had happened back then, things would have been different. You became a bit of a fixation for me, though. Because I never saw you again, anywhere, I remember you wore the same school uniform, but I never saw you at school either. With time I just put that aside, focused on the now and what was in front of me.” he shrugged and you could tell he was trying not to make it something important, but it was for him.

“I moved right after that game,” you explained, “my mother, she… couldn’t keep me, so I moved to live with my grandparents. You could say they were the ones who really raised me, so I didn’t have any objections.” you didn’t really meet his eyes, but you found yourself running your fingers along the lines of his neck and collarbone.

“I saw you again on the first game last year, almost messed my first serve that game.” he gave you an annoyed look as if you were to blame, “Anyway, I couldn’t find a chance to talk to you. Until I sat right behind you in class, I was sure you were going to snap at me when you threw me that glare because I was ruining your focus, but you are very stubborn when you want to. You just kept ignoring me and I couldn’t have that.” 

“You are very childish,” you smile a bit, and Atsumu only shrugged.

“‘Samu always said that my mental age drops by five years during games,” he smirked.

“I guess it comes to girls as well.” you chuckled, “couldn’t you just say you wanted to talk to me?” you couldn’t recall if you had a reason to say no.

“I tried, but I guess I got carried away because you kept ignoring me after class. Things just got worse from there,” he frowned.

“Definitely the most annoying guy I have ever met, you made sure it will be impossible to ignore you,” you let out a sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down and kissed his cheek. “Doesn’t answer my questions, though. What is this supposed to mean?” you hated to be that person who looked for a label, but if Atsumu or others were putting labels, you needed to know what this is, what you were getting yourself into and if you want it at all.

“You are persistent,” he breathed out, “I like you, I care about you, it bothers me more because you changed everything for me and I can’t get even close to doing the same for you. I told you I want you, I know I come off half of the time as a sex-crazed guy. Can’t blame me, you are pretty, I do want to get inside you-”

“Charming,” you grumbled.

“I am not done talking,” he put a finger against your lips, “you want a label? I want you to be mine, I don’t want to be jealous, I want to figure you out and make you smile all the time and I think I do make you smile more. I want to be able to care for you, I want you to leave this job and move in with me, I will settle for you leaving the job and I will fucking pay your bills.”

At this, your eyes widened, wasn’t it a bit too much?

“Oy, don’t freak out on me, I didn’t ask you to marry me, I sound like a creep I am aware of it and it pisses me off. I am serious, though, when I am offering you to move in with me. My apartment is closer to the university, I get to see you more like I want to. We get to test if this thing works. You can still call it off at any given moment.” 

You let out a breath, thinking about it, what’s the worse that could happen?

“Let me think about it for a couple of days.” you finally replied.

“I was actually sure you will kick me out, am I growing on you [name]?” he grinned.

“Don’t let it get to your head.” you huffed in annoyance.

“Too late.” he closed whatever space was between the two of you, lips pressing against yours. His hands rested on your hips and he slid them up to your waist and slipping them under your shirt. You mewled into the kiss as he stroked your skin the way you liked. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Slowly he moved his arms up and stroked right beneath your breasts. Your breath hitched and body tensed.

"Atsumu…" you whimpered and broke the kiss.

“Relax, just allow me to give you something extra to think about when you think about me,” he whispered, his lips trailing down to your neck. You felt his hands cup your breasts. Your cheeks flushed with color when he brushed his thumbs over your nipples. Atsumu smirked at your reaction, moving to place himself between your legs and by that encouraging you to spread them further.

“Will you allow me that chance [name]?” you closed your eyes as he kissed you once more, short and sweet kiss, “Give you at least one good memory you could take **pleasure** in remembering,” he added, his lips once more brushed against yours, small and teasing.

“Yes.” you breathed out, pulling him into another kiss, throwing every thought as to why you shouldn’t, out of your mind—his words were playing in your head. Atsumu Miya lived the now and looked towards the future. Maybe for a change you should do it as well. You couldn’t help but love the fact he actually was attentive enough towards you to stop and ask if you were ok with this.

That tingling flutter in your stomach returned, stronger this time.

Atsumu wasted no time once he got his approval. He bucked his hips against yours, reminding you that he was ready and waiting for a while. Trailing his lips once across your jawline and towards your ear, “you won’t regret it, princess.” he whispered, biting your earlobe before he kissed right below it, slowly descending lower, listening as your breath slowly picks up. He stopped at the base of your neck, sucking on the gentle skin before he finally retreated with a small playful bite.

“Don’t get carried away with those,” you blushed as you covered the spot Atsumu was sucking a moment before that.

“Look at you, all worked up because of one hickey, don’t worry, I am just marking territory. I promise not to go overboard.” he teased, sitting up straight, he helped you to get the shirt off and he held it in his hands for a moment. “Who’s this?” he asked when he realized it was clearly a man’s shirt.

This had caused you to laugh at his jealousy. Maybe you enjoyed Atsumu more than you should.

“Oy, don’t laugh, answer the question [name],” he frowned, eyeing you with a dangerous look, but you had a feeling it was a bluff. There was no intensity in it, just annoyance.

“I don’t remember, I just got it at some point, I think I just got it when I was looking something loose to wear while I was helping my grandparents out during the summer.” you finally answered and saw his expression relax and return to the usual lazy smile. Maybe you liked that lazy smile of his.

“I will just make sure you have a couple of mine, I am sure you will look hot in them, though…” he paused, allowing his eyes to trail down along your exposed torso and you blushed, trying to cover up at the sudden feeling of self-consciousness. “Maybe I should have you walking around naked, ready for me to ravish you.” he hooked one finger under the rubber of your panties, “these though, make me wonder if maybe you went to sleep hoping to find me in your bed.” his smirk grew as he pulled them off in a quick movement, helping you to slip them off your legs.

“Do you have a matching bra to go with them?” he asked, glancing around the room, in hopes to maybe spot a matching bra.

“God, you are so annoying!” You almost yelled, sitting up – thus forgetting about being naked in front of him – and snatching your panties from his hand, blushing so hard that you were sure you might actually pass out, “I do, happy? Maybe I just like buying pretty-” he cut you off with a heated kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth, running it in a couple of circles around your tongue teasingly before pulling away, relishing in your breathless expression.

“Not so shy anymore are you?” he asked mockingly, “I was sure you couldn’t become even more interesting, now I find that you have such an intriguing guilty pleasure. I want to see that collection of yours. Maybe I will have you put up a show for me.”

Atsumu wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you tightly against him, so you found yourself sitting in his lap, his cock pressed against you, rubbing against your sensitive clit and before you could snap at him for teasing you, you found yourself moaning instead.

“You can make the most pleasant sounds,” he whispered in your ear, biting the tip and tugging playfully, you could feel his free hand around your back, holding you steadily against him. “I wanted to hold you like that for so long, to feel your skin against mine,” he whispered and you realized he was actually hugging you. As if to reassure you that you were safe in his arms, that in spite whatever act he put, he cared for you enough to wish for your comfort above all.

Your heart was beating faster, the butterflies in your stomach flapped their wings harder, you wrapped your arms around him, trusting him that he will not hurt you. Atsumu was trying to make you relax and get used to the idea of him in your personal space. 

_He is a setter, providing you the best environment to thrive._ The thought amused you and you smiled.

Atsumu Miya wasn’t so bad.

His hand descended to your hip, stroking the skin, kissing your neck and you tilted your head to the side, allowing him more access. Atsumu squeezed your hip lightly and hummed against your skin. “Are you on a pill?” he asked, before trailing a line of soft kissed to your shoulder. You could feel your heart skip a beat, chuckling at the silly feeling.

“Yea, I am,” you replied softly, pressing your lips to his neck, running your tongue up to his ear and catching his earlobe between your teeth, biting gently.

“Good, I made sure I am clean,” you found yourself blushing at that. Did he really go that far just to be with you? 

The butterflies in your stomach were in an uproar, your heart probably stopped beating for a couple of moments, you felt warmth spreading in your body—affection towards the man who was holding you in his arms. You could have cried right now. How many men were you with? How many men did you reject because you found they only wanted one thing? All in fear of being hurt the same way you were after you gave your virginity to someone who just played with you? 

“So you really aren’t that fond of using condoms?” you teased this time, remembering his words just a month ago when you came to his apartment to do the project.

“Yes, but I lied back then, I am always careful, but I don’t go this far for every b-... woman I am with,” he replied and you could tell what word he held back. “I realized you didn’t like that word when I threw that insult at you,” he added and it was as good as saying sorry.

“So you are just a big softie ‘Tsumu-kun~” you taunted with a soft laugh, “I think I might start liking you.” this time, you decided to take him by surprise, kissing him fervently. Though you hopped to make him fall down, he held his ground, arms holding you securely around your waist, returning your kiss, your tongues meeting together in a small dance, playing coyly with one another.

“Good, I plan to make you fall in with me by the end of next few days.” he smiled, chocolate eyes boring into yours. “One goal at a time, though, now I plan to make you cry my name until you lose your voice.” always taunting, always pushing his luck, but you suddenly didn’t feel as annoyed as you usually did.

You smiled grinding your hips against his, holding back a moan at the friction, feeling how heat and wetness were pooling between your thighs. Eager to get him going, but you didn’t want to say it out loud. You might not have much experience, but you were fantasying about his body forever. He was right every time he mocked you about it, there were things in him you love no matter how much you disliked Atsumu at the time.

You did it again, this time a slower and longer stroke, the tip of his cock brushing against your clit and slit in a taunting movement and this time you released a small cry. It felt good, just moving like that against him, it felt so good. Your bodies pressed together, his warmth surrounding you, his hands slide down to your hips, following your lead and helping you to set a pace.

Your breasts were pressed against his, but you could feel your nipples stimulated from the movement, hardening to every brush of your body against Atsumu’s stimulated all of you. You panted, resting your head against his shoulder, listening to his heavier breaths. He enjoyed it just as much as you did. You breathed in, taking his scent, he still had traces of the smell of his cologne from last night and alcohol, but underneath it, you could detect traces of his natural scent.

Atsumu lowered his hands, moving you to a pace he was now setting, to which you had no complaints. You just panted and moaned every time he kept hitting your clit and he made sure to tease you by occasionally slipping inside you just a little. You were probably dripping by now, but it felt so good, he groped your ass with both hands and delivered a teasing spank to your right side.

“Ah!” you yelped, cheeks burning crimson, you sent him a glare and bit his shoulder in punishment, satisfied when he gripped you with a hiss.

“Are you biting now?” he asked, bucking himself harder against you as if to punish you, “maybe I should throw you on the bed and fuck you from behind? Next time I am getting you a muzzle.” he delivered another spank, this time to your left side. It was a bit harshed and you hissed, but realized that he was stroking the area a moment later. It tingled but, did it actually felt good? 

You whimpered when he pressed you harder against him, picking up the pace, you could feel how he was running out of patience for the game and you felt the same. “Atsumu… please…” you whimpered and moaned at the same time.

“Fuck, [name], when you say my name like that you can make me lose my mind,” he was panting, you could feel in how tense his body was that he was holding back. Still making sure you were feeling comfortable, safe. It warmed your heart.

“Please… I want you inside me ‘Tsumu,” you whispered in his ear, using the same voice and tone as before. You knew what he was trying to do, but you didn’t want to wait. His body tensed, even more, hands gripping you so hard you were sure you will have bruises. “I want your cock inside me, I wanted it for a while,” you added, kissing and sucking below his ear.

“Fuck it,” he groaned, and your back hit the mattress, Atsumu was hovering above you in a heartbeat. You watched him as he stroked his cock, the concentrated look in his eyes. You shivered at the sight, tensing a bit now that you wondered how it would feel to have someone with his size inside you. Considering your experience being limited to that one time, and it was so many years ago, you might as well be a virgin.

Atsumu held your gaze, guiding himself towards your entrance, he leaned over you and you admired him from below. So much power in that body. “Don’t rush me this time,” he panted in your ear, “I don’t want to lose control until you are completely ready for this,” he added, kissing your forehead and cheek. It felt as if he was reading you.

You nodded in agreement.

“Say you understood,” you felt him push just a little inside you.

“I understand, I won’t rush you, you are in control.” you blushed at the words, at the submission of power and control over you to his hands. You realized it required trust, he managed to earn your trust completely.

“If you are uncomfortable, you will say so, don’t just lay there and take it!” he growled these words and you suddenly understood why. He figured it out when you couldn’t, why you were so reluctant to allow anyone close enough to you. That guy you were with in the past didn’t just hurt your feelings. He gave you a bad experience, enough to make you remember it and stop you for years. You wanted so many times, but couldn’t until now.

You felt something brush against your cheek and noticed the look of concern in Atsumu’s face, he was stroking your cheek and you felt something wet. You let a few tears slip from your eyes.

“Sorry, I just,” you breathed out, reaching to holding his face and bring him down to a kiss, “I trust you,” you felt how your lips brushed against his as you spoke the words.

Atsumu closed the gap between you once more, and you felt him give a jolt of his hips, going inside you in one swift and powerful thrust. You groaned into the kiss, tensing at the sudden intrusion, feeling how your walls struggled and throbbed around him, trying to accommodate his size.

His tongue inside your mind distracted you. He stroked your side gently, the way you loved it, coaxing your body to relax and give in to his touch. When you did, he slowly began with small movements, barely noticeable, but enough to get you used to the friction. He made sure his movement would always brush against your clit as well, and with each jolt of pleasure, your body relaxed more.

He finally pulled all the way out, breaking the kiss before he pushed back inside all the way, and you moaned loudly. Arching your back, and your hands were gripping the bedsheets. You opened your eyes, looking up at him. He had his relaxed expression, smiling lazily, and you could tell he was enjoying it. He was watching you in pleasure. You bite your lower lip to try and stop a smile. You couldn’t. You couldn’t stop the smile and the joy that filled your heart.

“That’s the smile I want to see on your face all the time, every damn minute of the day,” he said in a clear and loud voice. As if he wanted to make sure you will hear and remember it. You closed your eyes, panting, trying to get in as much air as you can. Atsumu was picking up the pace, going faster, harder, and you could hear his breathing becoming more labored. You opened your eyes once more, when he lifted your leg up, resting it on his shoulder and kissed right below your knee. His eyes targeting your face as if he was testing for your reactions.

You couldn’t look away once your eyes met again, these delicious chocolate eyes, you made you crave him even more and incredibly happy that you had him for yourself. 

“‘Tsumu~ I want more~” you said teasingly, watching how his body tensed to the sound of your voice, how his breath hitched even if just a little. And you suddenly understood why he was watching you so intensely. You found yourself mesmerized by him. The fluid and rhythmic movement of his body, the flex of the muscle beneath that tight skin, your eyes trailed lower to his stomach. You followed the v-shape of the muscle to that place where both of your bodies **connected** —blushing as you watched and listened to the sounds of him thrusting inside your body.

“Enjoying the show?” his voice penetrated the silence and you quickly looked up to meet his eyes. Your face heated up and you tried to cover it a little, but were punished in a harsher thrust. “No hiding, princess,” he commanded and you followed. How intriguing. You felt him pull out and immediately looked down in panic, he was slick and wet from being inside you, and you blushed at the thought that something so big even fit in. A stupid thought since you knew how these things worked.

Atsumu was studying your face in amusement, before he ground himself between your folds, earning a few eager moaned and whimpering sounds as you tried to get him back inside you. “Atsumu, please, don’t tease me.” you mewled.

“If your insist,” he grinned and quickly slipped back inside you, pulling almost all of the way and thrusting harshly back inside. You gasted and moaned when he hit a particular spot inside you that sent a wave of pleasure through your body. “I was wondering where that tricky place was.” his smile grew and as if he memorized it, each thrust that followed he made sure to hit that place in particular.

He kissed down your leg, the one he held on his shoulder, sucked on the soft skin of your thigh, biting playfully and making you yelp. Slowly, he lowered your leg, shifting in a flowing movement and lifted you by your hips, changing an angle and resting you on his thighs. “Wrap your legs around me,” he told you as his hands traveled to your lower back.

You did as he asked, and Atsumu lifted your body to straddle him, changing the angle he was penetrating you entirely and suddenly it felt as if he reached even deeper inside you, 

“Fuck…” you cursed.

“That’s what I intend to do, to hold up.” he chuckled in your ear, you enjoyed the way your bodies were pressed against each other once more. It only added to the whole experience. He felt hot and both of you were sweating, panting, the sounds of a wet skin slap against skin accompanied your moans and Atsumu’s occasional groans or whisperers of praises and compliments in your ear.

By now, you were already reduced to a mess, moaning and crying for him to fuck you harder, faster, deeper. He followed every request without hesitation, occasionally joining the two of you in a passionate kiss. All you could feel was how your body and his were becoming one the closer you came to a peak of your pleasure.

“[name], look at me.” and you did, following his voice to meet his eyes.

“I want to finish inside you.” the request made you aware of his strained speech, you felt as if he was throbbing inside you. It was hard to focus on words because you were so close to your climax yourself.

“You can.” you managed to say after a couple of moments where you struggled to remember how to speak words. He was once more surprised you by how considerate he was, he knew you were protected.

“Ugh… Atsumu…” you felt him change the pace just a little, one of his hands slipped between you and he brushed and stroked your sensitive clit, the action was enough to throw you over the edge. You cried his name to the top of your lungs. You heard him curse and call your name. With a couple more powerful thrusts, you felt him swear and something hot was spilling inside you. You blushed when you realized he was filling you with his sperm, one thrust after another, and each one made you shake in pleasure.

Atsumu finally stopped, forehead resting against your collarbone. He was holding you so tightly as if you might disappear. And you realized you were hugging him as well, one arm around his shoulder and the other stretching up to stroke his hair.

“I will move in with you,” you found yourself say, and Atsumu straighten up to look at you, hand stroking your cheek.

“Are you sure?” he almost sounded uncertain.

“Yes, but I keep my job, so you better not cause any trouble,” you warned.

“Just admit it, you can’t be away from me now. I got you hooked on my charm and co-” you slapped him playfully.

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” you huffed, but your smile quickly returned.

“Yea, yea, I just need to fill **you**.” he grinned and you found yourself speechlessly gaping at him.

“I love you,” he blurred, kissing your lips, resting his forehead against yours, effectively snapping you of your stupor. 

A smile slowly appeared on your face, “I can’t say it back, not so fast, but I think I could love you.” you kissed him.

“Good enough,” he stroked your cheek.

“With that settled, we need to wok on your morning breath.”

The next thing that was hard was the harsh slap of his hand against the skin of your bottom.

“Atsumu!”

“Oh, I love the way you scream my name,” he laughed, “sorry to ruin it to you, princess, yours isn’t exactly smelling like roses. You don’t hear me complain.” 

You quickly brought you hand to your mouth and breath, horrified to find him right.

“With that solved, let’s get to your the bathroom to clean us both up,” he whispered in your ear, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck.

“How are you feeling? Up for breakfast? Or should I go and get us something because I can’t cook to save my life.” he asked.

“How do you survive?” you asked.

“I have a twin and good salary,” he replied with a lazy smile.

“I will fix us something, once I am sure I can feel my legs.” 

“I knew there was a reason I fell for you.” he teased, “but now it means that round two will have to wait until after breakfast.”

“Atsumu…” you groaned, slumping in his arms.

“Don’t worry, we will work on building up that stamina.”

You let out a sigh, to exhausted to argue any more. Resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes.

You felt his lips against your forehead and smiled.


End file.
